


Heartbeat

by JPeterson



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Anna sleeps, Elsa listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, and written to make somebody's head explode with fluffy feels.

Nightmares always wake you up, and you can’t quite decide if the fact that you can never remember them bugs you. You  _are_  aware of how much the interruption of your sleep annoys you, because it’s not as if you get enough rest as it is. Judging by the almost complete blackness in your bedroom it’s the middle of the night, and you stare up at the ceiling while your hands clench at the sheets, and try to let your body settle back down so you can hopefully go back to sleep.

A soft snore pulls your mind from chasing itself in circles, and the sound is enough to make the corners of your lips twitch upwards and your head turn. You can’t even see Anna due to the lack of light, but she’s close enough that you can feel the motion of her easy breathing by just reaching out and settling a hand on her skin. She’s laying on her front, you realize as you turn towards her, because you can feel the gentle dip of her spine under your fingers. Unlike you, she’s apparently also naked, but she’s always been a bit of a hedonist, so that just makes you nestle closer.

You aren’t cold; not under the covers, and definitely not when you’re sharing the bed with Anna. She’s always had the ability to keep you warm, so you have no compunctions about pressing into her side and laying a kiss to her shoulderblade, or about the instinctive smile that just bubbles up when you feel her sigh and inhale the sleepy scent of her skin. She’s facing you – she must be, because you can feel her exhales warming your skin – so you also take the time to brush both the tip of your nose  _and_  your lips over her cheek, and let your hand still above the center of her back, where you can just barely feel the beat of her heart.

Anna’s heartbeat is probably the most soothing sound you know. It’s slow – more so than even yours – due to how in shape she is (it takes a high level of physical fitness to go mountaineering in a ball gown). It’s also a little odd, which you’re reminded of when you slide down the mattress and rest your ear between her shoulders.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. … Ba-dum-dum._

Three sets of normal, double thumps like your own heart gives, followed by an almost frighteningly long pause, and then a triple beat. An irregularity that honestly gave you quite a scare when you first noticed it, and only after a round dozen of different physicians assured you that Anna was in perfect health did you accept their words. Anna herself was a lot more relaxed, and kept insisting that if it  _had_  been dangerous, chances were that she would’ve felt sick by now.

Which is probably true, you muse as you settle your head against her back and listen to that odd beat while your eyes slip shut, but you lost her for so many years and then came very, very close to losing her forever, so you have every intention of keeping her as safe as possible.

That ever-loving heart is going to keep going for many, many years if you have any say in the matter, and if you’re lucky and remember to give Anna as much of your time as you can (the day doesn’t have enough hours to give her the amount that she deserves), it’ll keep beating with love for you.

Anna’s low murmur echoes gently in her chest, and although you’re only halfway awake, you feel her arm wiggling against the front of your body before it slips free and curls around you at an angle that you hope won’t bother her in the morning. Right now you can’t worry too much about it, because having that secure hold around your shoulders is doing entirely too good of a job at soothing you back into sleep.

And beneath your ear, Anna’s heart keeps beating steadily.


End file.
